The present invention relates to magnetic hard disk drives. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of assembling actuator driving mechanisms.
In the art today, different methods are utilized to improve recording density of hard disk drives. FIG. 1 provides an illustration of a typical disk drive. The typical disk drive has a head gimbal assembly (HGA) configured to read from and write to a magnetic hard disk 101. The HGA and the magnetic hard disk 101 are mounted to the base 102 of a main board 103. The disk 101 is rotated relative to the base 102 by a spindle motor 104. The HGA typically includes an actuator arm 105 and a load beam 106. The HGA supports and positions a magnetic read/write slider 107 above the magnetic hard disk 101. The slider may contain transducers to perform the read/write function. The HGA is rotated relative to the base 102 along the axis of a pivot bearing assembly 108 by an actuator frame 109. The actuator frame 109 contains an actuator coil 110 driven by a magnet 111. A relay flexible printed circuit 112 connects a board unit 113 to the transducer of the magnetic read/write slider 107. The signal from the transducer is amplified by the preamplifier 114 before being transmitted along the relay flexible printed circuit.
The relay flexible printed circuit 112 may be attached by pin soldering. However, the “flux” that is essential for this pin soldering causes a couple of problems. First, the cleaning process must be immediately implemented to remove the flux with soldering. Next, the tin contained in the solder causes pollution of the contacts.